The objectives of the Microchemical Core Laboratory are to provide Cancer Center members with: 1) DMA sequencing - the sequence of bases is determined by separating truncated fluorescent dideoxy-labeled products and reads of over 1,000 bases are routinely provided; 2) DMA synthesis - small segments of DMA are synthesized, particularly molecules greater than 40 and up to 130 bases in length, modified oligos difficult or impossible to obtain commercially, as well as siRNA pairs for expression studies; 3) Protein sequencing - the sequence of amino acids in a protein chain is determined by removing amino acids, one at a time from one end (amino) using Edman chemistry and identifying each amino acid derivative by HPLC. These services are faster and cheaper, or are even unobtainable, from corporate businesses. Furthermore, researchers can seek advice in the design of products and instruction in the preparation of samples that acce erate the successful execution of experiments. The ready availability of these technologies enables Cancer Center members, whether basic or clinical researchers, to rapidly bring the power of molecular biology to bear on attacking the fundamental problems of cancer, as well as translating these discoveries for use in the clinic.